A refrigerator is mainly used for refrigerating and freezing food at low temperatures so that the food has a longer storage life. Aquatic products such as fish, shrimps and shellfish need to live in water, so an existing container for storing the aquatic products needs to be filled with water and to add oxygen into the water to satisfy survival conditions of the aquatic products as well. With the rapid development of technology, it becomes more and more favorable for users to place the aquatic products such as fish, shrimps and shellfish into the refrigerator and keep them alive. Furthermore, it appears an important development trend to place the aquatic products such as fish, shrimps and shellfish into a waterless container in the refrigerator and keep the aquatic products such as fish, shrimps and shellfish alive.
For the above aquatic products, oxygen is also essential. However, oxygen concentration in an existing waterless keep-alive apparatus usually cannot satisfy the survival needs of the aquatic products, so that the survival time of the aquatic products in the waterless keep-alive apparatus is relatively short. In the meanwhile, in an existing waterless keep-alive apparatus, an air inlet and an air outlet are fixedly connected with an air intake tube and an air exhaust tube respectively. As a result, when fetching a stored article from the waterless keep-alive apparatus, people can only open a door body at the front side of the waterless keep-alive apparatus, while it is inconvenient to fetch a stored article at the inner side of the waterless keep-alive apparatus.
In view of this, it is necessary to improve the existing waterless keep-alive apparatus to solve the above-mentioned problems.